Shadows at Nightfall
by AngelsLunar
Summary: Based after the fourth season; Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtanium Surge. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers have to save all Bakugan and the life they have from a mysterious and deadly Bakugan. Along the way, they encounter a girl and her Bakugan who aren't what they seems to be. Darkness rises, light fades and the shadows hide secrets. More Genres inside.
1. The unknown message

Hi Everyone. I'm an SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not writing for umm three years was it? God time flies by; didn't even notice that much time when past. Well I'm back and I'm going to try my best to get back into this. I also did some research and I actually think Bakugan is based in England but I'm not totally sure; you can have it anywhere in the world if you like.

 **Rating:** Mostly T but some parts may lean a little to M (nothing major, the action is what will increase it slightly. Just a warning)

 **Genres:** Action, Adventure, Hurt/comfort, Romance (will try to put as much as I can in) and a bit of Mystery.

I saved all my previous comments from last time and someone commented on that the couples would be, so the couples are: Dan/Runo, Mira/Ace, Julie/Billy, Spectra/ OC (Sorry to people who don't like this idea). It's a lot of couple for me to try and write, since I'm not really a romantic person, however if you guys can think of a basic idea for a date or whatever please I don't mind weaving that into the story. Reviews on my writing style would be nice just so I know that you guys like how its written.

P.s. The fifth chapter should be out by the end of this month if not. I happily give you all permission to annoy me or whatever (Nothing super nasty please, Thanks) and I'll be my butt (per se writing) into gear. I'll try to publish one chapter each month.

Shiver, "Don't keep them all waiting all year Ms author, they are dying to read it."

Alina "Shh Shiver she's starting now. Hope you enjoy. See ya inside." :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan Battles Brawlers or any of the characters but my own (Shiver, Alina and chapters that will appear later on.)

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The unknown message**

The computer at the Bakugan Battle Brawlers headquarters clicked on. The lights on the screen rapidly flashed with an incoming message; "1 new message" appeared on screen before the signal of the message disappeared inside the inbox, hidden from any unseen eyes who are not willingly allowed to see its contents. The Brawlers headquarters empty for no person to see the message, as the clock in the lounge room ticked in utter silence. The clock read 1:23am, too early for any human being to be around.

The computer manually clicks into play mode for the message as it plays its' horrendous video; the noises on the video echoed throughout the empty room and quietly down the corridors through the sealed door of the room in the headquarters; making the eerie quiet loud and disturbed. Outside the night is quiet, some would say too quiet for the night of this fine eve, as we say. No crickets creaked or late bird songs just the endless silence and the faint rustling noises of the leaves in the wind.

The video stops, disappearing back within the inbox of the computer. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers computer shuts down once again showing no signs of the activation. As this message hidden within, holds information of something lost, something forbidden and something that should be long gone, including this message as well.

At the brawlers homes, the air is calm and night is still, small insects creak and buzz into the long night talking in their own languages; just the tiniest noises from the smallest creatures can make the night air feel fresh and with life. The brawlers sleep soundly in their beds, as the night slowly will turn to dawn after many hours of night. The moons crest shines bright high in the nights sky, casts shadows of street lights, builds, trees and everything in its beautiful view.

* * *

Somewhere out in the North Atlantic Ocean, Dan Kuso and his Bakugan, Drago, are very wide awake as a heavy freak storm blows in from the South. Rocking, turning and bashing, great waves crash onto their small ocean worthy sail boat, as its being helplessly thrashed around like a little kid's toy which is being roughly getting played with. The break of dawn has already come and gone mere moments ago to the break of morning; morning may have broken but it still looks like dead night fall.

Lightning strikes quickly off the side of their vision, thunder booms, creaking loudly above their heads as they try to ignore the noise and focus on the task at hand; pulling the ropes tighter and trying to keep the sail straight as best as they can with all of their strength; even Drago puts a helping hand in when he can in his ball form.

The rain hails buckets of fresh water as it pounds down onto the boat's deck, filling it slightly with both sea and rain water before running off over the edge of the boats hull and back into the dark blue almost black looking sea. The storm could go on for hours, if it wished. Hail starts, joining in with the heavy rain making it hard to see and concentrate as the elements pelt them from above and all sides.

Lightning strikes closer and thunder so loud it shakes the tiny sail boat; too close for comfort. The winds picks up in a wild frenzy with the salty air in its wake. Stinging eyes, sore muscles and aching blistered hands all sting and hurt in tune to the sound of the salty air and water as it blows in. The freezing cold salt bitter air, whispers words in a language unknown to humans; whispering past their ears like someone telling them a sweet story, or only something they should know of.

All at once the wind slowly starts to die down to nothing but a soft breeze and the black clouds move on and disappear, fading into the morning sky; however thought, before the sign of the sun is shown, Dan and Drago both looked up to the sky and unknowingly see a full blood moon; only a glimpse.

The sunlight is bright, shining happily to a new day, showing no signs of a wild storm. Some odd bad weather ship mates would say, but too strange weather for ones of Dan and Drago as they'd been sailing for over three years travelling around the world and finally making their way back home to England to visit their friends and family.

* * *

In new Vestroia, City of Neathia, the palaces main system shows an image of a newly arrived message with a video hidden within from an unknown sender. The men and women working on the main system's programs looked at each other in confusion as the unknown message came in. Captain Elright makes his way to the to the royal throne room, his shoes clicked against the finely polished white floors as he makes his way hastily to the room. The door royal throne room were pushed wide open by the two Neathian guards outside the throne room allowing Captain Elright to make his way inside. His walking pace slowly down to a steady pace as he eases toward the thrones, where princess now Queen Fabia and her older sister Serena stand talking to one another about business of the city, the people and their alliance between other planets.

The throne room is mainly empty with only a few guards lined along the long elegant walls and two near the throne. When Captain Elright approached Queen Fabia and Serena, their chattering comes to a halt as they look politely at him and asked him if anything is wrong. Looking onwards at him as he informs them of the message that just arrived from an unknown sender, their faces crease slightly in concern. A message that confused everyone that knew about it but its senders.

Once informed of the message by Captain Elright. Fabia, Serena and Captain Elright leave the throne room and walk down the corridors making their way to the main system room to investigate this message and to see what it holds within. The only sound in the corridor is their shoes tapping against the floor and the gentle breeze of the sweet smelling air from outside. The afternoon sun shines bright peeking through the clouds, illuminating different colours onto the polished floors through the glass.

No-one had yet figured out that every planet that the Bakugan Battle Brawlers when to, the same message appeared again and again.

As the darkness rises in New Vestroia, the brawlers will have save the world yet again, for all will be destroyed and lost that all the Bakugan Battle Brawlers have so bravely fought for, by a Bakugan that's fear nothing but everyone who knows of this Bakugan fears that all hope will be lost.

The last of the legendary Bakugans', lies in wake bidding its times.


	2. The loss of a family

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Bakugan Battles Brawlers or any of the characters but my own (Shiver and Alina)

 **Chapter 2 -The loss of a family**

* * *

Picking the ever sweet carnations from the wild fields of Hengehih, the breeze is filled with the scent of the wild grasses in the air and the sweet scent of the carnations. As the sun sets beneath the world's edge turning twilight to nightfall, I gracefully walk my way back to the gravestones that are lined in a row; gravestones of my once alive family. The gentle sorrowful breeze lifts my long soft lavender hair over my black cloak hood and picking up my swaying cloak cape from hanging low to the ground.

With the end of twilight just about to fade in front of me, the sun sets perfectly over the graves like we wanted them to; to represent the death and begin of a new day and life for those who are no longer with us. Making my way up the small slopping hill which leads to a cliff edge, as ocean waves below crash into the side of the cliff face; the graves lay in peace. The only sounds are the birds tweeting in the far off distance in the trees, the grasses swaying making a soft rustle and the waves lapping at the side of the cliff. With the breeze in my hair and cloak I quietly and peacefully make my way to the graves.

Reaching the grave stones, they aren't what every day people would think; a large or small headstone with the person's name, date of birth and death carved into the plaque. These don't have headstone as they represent the whole thing; we laid our family in the wild grasses and built rocks up, around and over them, covering them fully. The rest was done by my Bakugan, Shiver, she froze the air around the rock grave into delicate crystals, all of each colour to symbolize their attribute. Their names were carved in the crystal so that they wouldn't be forgotten.

Looking sadly at the graves I place five sweet carnations on each grave, the graves of my deceased kind family. Slowly and carefully taking a small step back after I laying the last of the sweet carnations on their grave, I entwining my fingers together before bowing my head in respect and pray for them to be happy and in peace while watching over us.

A loose tear slowly rolls down my cheek than falls into the grasses.

It's been over two years since they died their tragic merciless deaths. Every few months Shiver and I visit their graves we built together for them to rest in peace after the tragic and cruel deaths they had and being together once more. Ever since that day we've kept ourselves hidden from others, only stay in one place for a month or two then move on, we're trying our best to not draw any attention to ourselves nor show any acknowledge about my Bakugan "Shiver darkus dragonoid" existence to others, since we need to keep ourselves hidden as possible for the time being. We don't want to get to any more people in harm's way, which most likely is unstoppable, however we can at least try.

"They miss you too Alina, they always watch and worry." I jolt as Shiver speaks her strong yet elegant tomboyish voice with a hint of aloof and detached resides within her voice. Shiver sits on the cliff edge, staring up into the almost soon to be dark night sky, her posture nearly perfect with an aura of mystery surrounding her.

Silver bone like spines running down her back slowly decreasing in size until it meets the bottom of her long tail, spines run the backs of her arms and calf, slowly but unpainfully begin to reside into her graceful purple and black form; to be hidden for anyone's eyes. Shivers diamond tipped tail hangs off the cliffs edge with her right leg, while her left leg is bent resting of the rocky cliffs edge.

"Shiver, will we see them again one day?" I ask my voice breaks from the sadness lingering in the words and the longing to see them again, alive once more.

Looking at Shiver sadly, she tilts her head around to look at me; I see my reflection in her crystal clear blue eyes. "We may see them someday again. The future holds many paths and roads; even if some may see a glimpse of the future it's best to keep it a mystery." Shiver flashes a small smile, as I try smiling back my smile is small and fragile and it doesn't take long before another tear manages to escape and roll down my soft cheek.

Her long diamond tip tail slides up off of the side of the cliff and lightly brushes along my cheek to wipe away the tears. Shiver's eyes show only a glimpse of pain and worry before she turns back to stare thoughtfully up into the now night sky.

Her eyes reflect the shimmer of the stars making them shine as she stares off into the distance. Easing myself to sit on the side of the cliffs edge with her I swing my legs while looking out upon the vast raging seas of Hengehih.

"We've got to get going soon, Alina. We've got to split up so it's harder for them to track us down and to keep our eyes on the others hopeful as they search to help everything and one." Shiver announces, still looking at the night sky watching the clouds move carelessly.

"Yeah…. I'm thinking of going to the planet "Sentinel" and stay there for a while keeping myself out in the worlds but also in the shadows." I answer politely, looking down at the crashing waves below my feet.

Shiver laughs for a second coldly but with a ting of humor. "Sentinel an ice planet, that's not bad. Those bastards who'll chase you will freeze before they even get the chance to hurt you. You'd better wear a lot of warm clothing, since the only beings that live there are Ice Furies."

I laughed a silent laugh. They'd been after us long before that event that kill my family occurred but that is different from now, since 'He' returned.

"That would be funny, they'd have to go and then come back again but I won't be staying there long as you already know". I explain leaning back slightly on my hands.

"I know. The weather tonight is lovely isn't it on this fine eve? The moons' crest shines, the stars bright and dazzling, while the breeze is relaxed; but I know not all the other planets are having the same weather." She acknowledges, knowing all too well of what's happening in Vestroia unlike others.

Flicking my eyes up from the sea to her direction, wondering what it would be like to see the world through her eyes is a mystery; everyone see it differently than others.

Pulling myself off the cliff edge, I walk back to where the gravestones are to go through my traveling bag for the things I need for Sentinel. Sitting on the soft ground and Ravaging through my bag for things, I call out to Shiver.

"It is a lovely night tonight and I wish it would last but nothing ever does though; bummer. Hmm umm.… I don't have any thermos winter clothing Shiver ."

Sighing while looking into my backpack, everything inside is either half torn or worn and all scrunched up together. ' _Makes a great looking bag for a hobo'_ I thought inwardly laughing.

"Here" Shiver said not bothered at all with the worn and tattered clothing.

Just when I turn around I get a face full of winter clothing chucked in my face.

"Hey!" I accuse as she gives me one of her rare smirks of enjoyment and chuckles looking at me surrounded and covered by clothes. I stick my tongue out trying not to laugh but smile before go back to packing and folding the clothing up, placing them in the bag and leaving the others neatly piled up.

"Thank you" I add, quietly smiling before return to packing my bag and getting everything ready an organised for the short trip to Sentinel.

"You'll need them a lot when there in Sentinel", Shiver advises getting up standing on the very edge of the cliff looking out over the black water and night. As Shiver stands there she looks lovely and yet lethal.

"It's time for me to be leaving Alina. If something bad happens please don't hesitate to call for me and I promise I'll come. Be careful." Her voice sweet nevertheless cold is both chilling to hear but oddly enough nice.

Shiver never use to always be this way, however, when 'He' came back and killed everyone we both loved; her hatred and heart froze. Her voice is always lingered with coldness or hatred all because of one Bakugan; one of which is dead, but not so much anymore. We don't want any more people to die.

Shoving the last of the new winter clothing into my backpack, I throw it onto my shoulder finding it surprisingly light compared to how much I stuffed in. Looking over at Shiver once more, I nod. "I will. And you too Shiver."

As fast as the blink of an eye, Shiver's form changes; from two silver medium size horns on her cranium, to two light turquoise short ones, her whole body colour changes turquoise, her silver collar bone which stuck out at either end to her shoulders, now shows nothing but a faint ridge, long silvery talons becoming nothing more than small one with the colour of deep ocean blue. Her eyes change from crystal clear blue to the colour of pearl white, her wings which were three times her own body shift and change from web to see-through webbing with small flecks of scales and less than half the size.

Shiver's darkus form looks so much prettier and stronger then this other form she takes to conceal herself.

"Goodbye" my voice is full of sadness of not having my best friend around even when we just met up again, I wave to her. Nodding her head back at me once and looking at me with her pearl white eyes; it feels like she's looking into my soul, Shiver's only replied with "Be careful."

Then she jumps off the cliff, for a few moments the only sound I hear is the whistling sound of air as it moves past along her body before rhythmic sound of the wings beating is heard much like a heart slowly grows fainter and fainter the further she flies before the sound of wings heartbeat disappears.

Turning away from the cliff, I say one last goodbye to my family's gravestones before walking away from them and the cliff edge. I make my way gracefully down the small hillside as I walk through the high wild grass towards the tree line on the other side of the sweet carnation field. I raise my hand in front of myself, harnessing the energy from my necklace to summon a portal like the ones Bakugan can summon.

Taking a long deep breath and letting it out slowly through my nose I step through the portal, never taking the chance to look back at what I'm leaving behind and the memories I left there.

Gone…

Lurking deep within the shadows of the trees darkness, someone whisperers quietly to themselves, just barely above a whisper as the wind catches these silent words, it takes them high up into the sky and transports them through the air, whispering a message to its one true monarch.

"I'll serve you until the day I die, protect what is needed to be protected and will do your bidding as you wish. My Vasilissa."


	3. A Plead for Help

**Chapter 3 – A Plead for Help**

Early morning sunlight streamed through the window and peeked around the edges of the curtains as the rays of warm light brushed against Mira's cheek and eyelid before rolling herself back into the shadows of the room. The sun's light kissed the face of the Earth rousing it from it sleep within the darkness and shedding its blissful warm into the atmosphere warming the gentle breeze and ocean currents and the wind slowly swirls the trees, clouds and grasses.

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep, beep beep!

Mira's alarm clock cries into her ears, telling her to wake up for the bright day ahead of her, with the room becoming brighter with the new amount of morning sunlight creeping it's way around the edges of the curtains.

Groaning impatiently to sleep longer, Mira rolls herself over onto her front dragging her pillow with her and stuffing the pillow on her head trying to ignore the annoying beeping noise. Lazily reaching over to the alarm clock she whacks the button before resting and dozing off again, feeling the edge of sleep starting to creep back into her veins and mind.

Sighing softly into her mattress and thinking to herself ' _I'll just get twenty more minutes' sleep'_.

Her annoying alarm clock starts beeping again. Louder and louder.

"Fine, I'm getting up. Ugh" Mira cried from underneath her pillow and hit the alarm off of the side table making it go silent.

Shifting to the side of the bed pushing herself up into a sitting position and tossing the blankets back to the end of her bed. Mira stretches her arms over her head while rotating her shoulders. Yawning, she picks up her alarm clock placing it back on the side table before getting changed out of pyjamas and into her normal clothes.

Brushing out the tangled knots from her short orange hair in front of the large portrait mirror in the bathroom and brushing her teeth before splashing cold water onto her face to wake her up. Mira walks off into the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Headquarters' kitchen to making up a cup of coffee and getting a bowl of Weetabix to eat from breakfast.

Grabbing the cup of coffee and bowl of Weetabix Mira walks off into the brawlers lounge room. Placing her cup down to cool and slowly eating her bowl of Weetabix, Mira stares off into the distance out the window of the morning deep in thought thinking as she eats her breakfast.

Placing her finished bowl of Weetabix down onto the table with the small remaining amount of milk left behind and picking up her not too hot and not too cold cup of coffee, Mira leans back in the couch relaxing while she drinks and listening to the slow tick-tock of the clock as the minutes slowly crease by.

Glancing at the wall just above the T.V the clock hangs ticking happily to itself as it reads the time of 7:56am. Relaxing and closing her eyes, Mira's relieved that she has a little bit more time before the Marucho, Shun and Runo arrive like they usually do roughly around 8:30 or a little after. Enjoying the quiet for the mild part of the morning Mira, she enjoyed having some of the silent just to think of thoughts that evolved around things that she cared about and what she needed to think about in general.

Closing her hands around the remaining warmth of the cup before placing it back on the table inside the bowl, Mira carries the bowl with her cup back into the kitchen to wash up the items she already used to have no messes to clean up later.

Waiting around the kitchen while the sink fills with hot water and some dish washing liquid, Mira hums quietly to herself to the soft sound of the radio in the background while watching the water rise. Turning the taps off and cleaning the cup, bowl and spoon she used this morning and whipping the bench top down to make sure everything is clean and tidy.

Unlocking the front door to the Battle Brawlers Headquarters Mira makes her way back up the stairwell and corridors heading in the direction of the computer room to get everything up and running, while seeing how things are proceeding in Bakugan City and the Arenas. Since the last battle that occurred nothing's happened thankfully. Everything's been quiet and some people have been going up higher in the ranks to become the number one brawler.

Once Dan and Drago left to go on their sailing trip Shun took his place in the world ranking number one with Guns behind him. It's nice with nothing bad happening everyone gets to rest and relax and carry on with their everyday lives.

Pushing open the metallic sliver doors to the computer room she instantly walks over to the window pushing back the curtains as they make a swishing noise along the railing. Blinking her eyes against the sudden brightness of the room, Mira turns around walking over to the back of the room swings her chair around before sitting down and starting up the computer.

Watching the large screen it doesn't take more than a minute for the screen to go from black to bright blue with the login password appearing on screen. Pulling the chair up closer and placing her hands on the keyboard Mira quietly types in the password with ease before logging into the system.

Upon logging in the blue screen flashes up with a message saying 'One New Message'. Clicking into the inbox and taking a look at the new message, Mira finds it odd in a creepy kind of way. Just looking at the message in the inbox is fine but just by looking at it she can feel something's off. Inwardly shaking her head at her own silliness, she opens it to find a video message attached to the contents of the message; however though there is no name, title or address on the message stating where it came from or even explaining the contents.

Thinking at its some kind of prank someone's playing on them, Mira swiftly with ease types her fingers against the glowing white keyboard as the computer finds how old the message is. Stilling her hands and staring at the screen the computer program read:

" _Date of message sent – 2 years ago. Origin – Unknown. Arrive - Today 1:23 am. Content – Video"_

Not really knowing what to do with it, Mira leaves it inside the inbox and carries of with her normal usual routine with checking on everyone inside the battle arenas in Bakugan City and making sure that everything goes smoothly for everyone.

"It's getting colder with winter on its way. It seems chiller then it was last year at this time." Marucho proclaims keeping his hands firmly inside his jacket pockets as the cool nip of the wind rushes by and with Radizen resting on his shoulder.

Gazing up at the clear ocean blue sky as the gentle warmth of the sunlight shines down Shun replies, "Maybe you guys are just feeling the cold more than usually; it doesn't seem that much different."

Over the past three years that flew by in what seemed like matters of moments, Marucho grew taller after finally receiving a long lost growth spirt gaining him the height almost up to Shuns but still short by a head. As time passed many things changed while other things didn't change that much. Marucho started going to University but with his genius skills he didn't have to spend a lot of time there before he got himself into a high working technology company and Shun while keeping many of his jobs a secret from people he trains people part time in Martial Arts, while also helping people to connect deeper with their Bakugan. Runo's still been working in her parents' café because it's easy and she doesn't have to go too far away from everyone so that she can still work at the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Headquarters.

Walking through the entrance of their Headquarters and making their ways easily up the flight of stairs to the second level. Mira strolls out from where she was down the corridor into the lounge room just as Shun and Marucho walk in.

"Good morning Marucho, Shun" Mira greeted from the doorway on the other side of the room.

"Good morning Mira" Marucho, Radizen and Jaakor replied happily to Mira.

"Morning" Shun said looking around the room thinking.

"I have something to show you guys that I found this morning on the computer." Mira says drawing Shun and Marucho to her full attending as the room goes silent with the bird singing outside and the clock ticking in the background.

"What is it?" Jaakor calls from Shuns shoulder as they all look at Mira.

"I'll show you. I haven't watched it myself yet and Runo's not going to be coming in today she recently called me saying that she has to work, so I'll show you guys." Mira acknowledges.

Turning her back to Shun, Marucho, Radizen and Jaakor and heading back down the corridor to the computer room it doesn't take long before her footsteps are met by the sound of two other people's feet tapping against the floor in pursuit. The light shining in through the windows is pleasant, making the air inside warm and bright against the white walls.

As they reach the metallic silver doors which are already open wide to the world, they walk inside curious about what could have occurred to have Mira telling them that they have something to see. Looking around the room nothing seems odd or different; the rooms bright and air with the two desks sitting next to each other and Mira's computers on. Taking a glimpse at the screen they scan over it quickly before they turn back and notice the "One new message" signal on the screen.

Shifting back into her seat in front of the screen Shun and Marucho soon join standing by her sides.

"This is what I want to show you guys", as she opens up the program she used earlier before they arrived to scan the message to learn more about it, Marucho means forward saying that maybe the scan made a mistake of some kind when it tried to scan it.

"It didn't make a mistake Marucho this is why something wrong about it. There's no information what-so-ever on it." Mira said typing her fingers across the keyboard.

"Let's watch the video then" Shun pronounced leaning back on this heels.

Swiftly sliding her fingers over the keyboard and accessing the message within the inbox to find it blank like it was in the beginning, she opens the video but doesn't hit play for a second thinking again not sure that they're going to expect. Hitting play the video for the first few seconds of the video is black and silent, and then it begins.

 **Video Message**

A girl's pleading voice speaks on the video camera "Please, if there's anyone out there, please help us please. I'm begging you". The video camera wobbles just as an explosion in the background goes off throwing dust up in front of the screen. The video camera shifts to show a Subterra humanoid type

Bakugan with a body formed with two cherry blossom branches coming out of her back with the petals falling around her body, her hairs formed from plant vines hovering in mid-air and the federal era priestess gown she wears is long and beautiful with her golden staff in her hands. Her form seems to glow with energy making the dark place look bright.

Within the remaining darkness is her opponent, hard to see but the images almost looks like an outline of a dragonoid which is looming over the height of the Subterra Bakugan.

The same pleading speaks again, more desperate and worried this time around, "You've got to save them", she shouts to the people on the end of the video who may be watching or listening to this for help.

A loud crash sound of something in the distance where the Bakugan were fighting; the noise sounded like something large was being thrown onto the ground as a groan of pain is heard. Pieces of dirt and rock flies in front of the screen making the girl have to shift the camera away from the fight to protect herself from the rocks. Another sound comes throw the speakers a half cry scream of pain is heard loud and clear through the camera "DANCER, Nooo…!" The brawler on the other end wails on the top of lungs, almost ear piercing.

"Dancer, get up, please get up!" The brawler tries to will her bakugan to get up again but sees that theirs not hope. The girl's bakugan, which goes by the name Dancer, lies on her front with the shadowy image of the dragonoid looming over her with its foot on her back pinning her down.

"RUN. You have got to run Ino. Go!" Dancer chokes out the words fast before a loud crunching noise comes and her form explodes into light; the dragonoid roars laughing psychotic at winning. The video goes still and silent for a moment as the video is facing the dragonoid, than sudden sound of feet running, pounding against the ground and the ground moves fast beneath.

A high pitch whistling noise gets louder and louder as it approaches nearer and closer to the brawler and the sound of her feet running faster become more frantic. The whistling noise hits the ground, with an explosion right in the speakers causing it to ring and crackle; a yell in agony comes after with a crush and bang on the ground with the whole video flickering black and white, fuzzy but still with sound.

"Please you must s-save them" Heavy sharp shallow breathing "Find the Princess of Dark-ness and the maiden of shadows" the girls voice dies off; then a small ting sound hits the ground before everything buzzes and goes silent.

Signalling the end.

 **Back to the present day**

Everyone stands there in front of the screen in silent once the video finished not knowing what exactly what to do after watching that all unfold before their eyes. Sliding her hand across the keyboard Mira closed the video and lets the silence take over while they recover from seeing that and think about it.

The first person to speak out of everyone is Radizen who breaks the silent. "What the hell was that!?" Causing everyone except Shun to flinch sitting down or standing up.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting that". Mira replies quietly not knowing what to do.

"No one was expecting that that's for sure". Shun says turning around and looking out the window thinking thoughtfully.

"It's over three years old so we shouldn't have to worry about this. It could have had something to do with Mag Mel and Brave man but they're both gone, so it should be fine?" Marucho proclaims cautiously looking down at Radizen.

"It doesn't seem like the case thought. I am guessing you guys are thinking the same thing. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens before we jump to any conclusions about this." Leaning back into her chair Mira crosses her arms over her chest not knowing what to do about video message like that.

The silence stretches on. The video message gave them all a shock as their still try to process it all, even the birds that were singing outside when they came in have gone silent and still. The room seems to bright all of a sudden and the silence to quiet with all the same questions running through each other's minds.

' _Who are the Princess of Darkness and the Maiden of Shadows, what was that video about, what happened, who was that dragonoid, is something going to happen or is it alright now, who was that girl, where did that message come from and what are we going to do with that message'._

Unexpectedly Shun walks out of the room deep in thought thinking about everything he just saw thoroughly before thinking of anything to say to the others. Stopping just outside the doorway Shun looks back at the others slowly before speaking.

"Let's wait and see what happens, it'd be the best to wait. If something does happen then we will do something about." Shun concluded as he walked off down the corridors in silence as if he was never there.

"Yeah that's the best way to solve it to just wait and see." Mira said to herself and Marucho by her side.

Looking up at the screen once again Mira places her fingers back on the keyboard, typing away at the keys she gets some windows open of Interspace with all the battles and people walking around laughing and smiling happily at each other with their bakugan on their shoulders all enjoying themselves.

"I'll be heading off to work now Mira. If anything comes up just call me and I come over right away" Marucho chimed making his way slowly to the doorway.

"I will Marucho don't worry". Mira replied glancing at Marucho just as he left the room.

Sighing faintly, Mira rests her head in the palm of her hands as she watches the screen with all the thousands of people walking around Interspace. Longing fills her eyes as she misses having her bakugan by her side. It'd been a while since she'd gone home to visit everyone and see her bakugan. _'Maybe sometime in the future I'll go and visit everyone'_ she thinks to herself. Smiling to herself, she goes back work and hoping that everything turns out alright.

 **Later that day**

As the day comes on nothing appears to happen everything is normal, calm and cheerful for everyone in Interspace and elsewhere. The birds long ago started singing their happy songs while being lively and flying around chasing each other. The sunlight brightened up all the rooms making airy and the washed white walls to glows.

The chair in the computer room is empty with the screen showing videos of everyone being happy and joyful, but how long will it last. A day, a week, a month or a year. No one really knows, however everyone's enjoying it as long as it lasts.

In the kitchen of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Headquarters Mira's making herself a late lunch as the clocks read the time of 3:04 pm. Standing over the cutting board Mira slices and cuts up fruit and vegetables making herself a healthy meal to enjoy. The radio plays softly in the background making the air in the room relaxing and peaceful.

Placing the contents into a bowl with a fork to carry the food back to the computer room to eat while watching over everyone in Interspace, Mira hears the faint ringing noise coming in the direction of the computer room.

Snatching up the bowel and fork from the counter Mira rushes off into the computer room getting there with ease; from the doorway she notices it's a call from Spectra as the system has the incoming call appearing on screen. Placing the bowl down and hitting a key to accept the incoming call. Spectra appears on the screen looking at Mira.

"Good afternoon brother." Mira says to her brother while reaching over and grabbing her salad bowl.

"Good afternoon Mira. I have a question; did you get a message from an unknown source with a video message attached to it pleading for help?" Spectra asks, his appearance blank as his mask conceals the majority of his face.

"Yes we got that message with the women pleading for help to save the Princess of Darkness and the Maiden of Shadows. Is everything okay there?" Mira replied confused that he got the message as well.

' _Who else got this same message'_ Mira thought.

"Yeah that one. Things here aren't going so well, Bakugan have started fighting each other and turning against their brawlers. Quite a few brawlers already have been seriously injured because of their Bakugan." Spectra responded as Helios appeared on his shoulder.

"A lot of the darkus bakugan have changed and gone mad; however they aren't the only bakugan that have changed. Every other attribute has been doing the same thing." Helios blurts out.

A second of silence fills the space between them, as Mira sits still like a porcelain doll with her salad in her hands staring at the screen.

"Get Dan and Drago back, they need to know about this Mira. Something is going on and it doesn't look like anything good is coming," Spectra urge. A bakugan somewhere is the background roars viciously and the video shifts slightly as Spectra curses.

"I'll contract the others about this and then we'll go and search for Dan and Drago. Be safe brother." Mira calls out just as Spectra nobs and shuts the chat off.

Leaning back in the chair with her salad in her lap, she stares at the ceiling regretting how things are turning out right now and hoping that this isn't something major like the last battle was.


	4. Flight or Fight, Wisdom and Seek

**Chapter 4 - Flight or Fight, Wisdom and Seek**

' _Damn, it's so much colder than I thought it would be on Sentinel',_ I'm so glad Shiver threw me those extra clothes for this trip and literally threw them at me; I really needed them. Thinking to myself, I walk endlessly through the knee high soft white glittering snow, with my thick heavy leather snow boots lined with fur on the inside, as the snow crunches beneath my feet.

Looking around cautiously over my shoulder and peering through the giant ice crystal trees, checking for any sighting of my enemies who may be in sight and watching my every move.

Pulling my dense black cloak hoody further over my face to concealing the rest of my soft lavender hair and to hide my facial features from both the blistering cold and hidden eyes; even with my hair tied up tied up into a loose bun some of the hairs sneak out from under the hood.

Sinking into a pit of deep soft flurry snow I pull myself out before shaking and brushing the snow off.

Prudently wandering throughout the giant ice trees and around the forever frozen flowers as their petals glisten in the weak sunlight; the scenario is beautiful even if the journey is long. Finding my way to a nearby city, it's the only safest place I can think of to hide out in as the endless night comes welcoming with a freezing embrace. Keeping myself warm from the cold weather and blizzard nights as well as having something descent to eat is the only thing on my mind. Just thinking of food my stomach starts to growl.

I've been here for six days looking for this city and I'm luckily that I haven't run into any trouble or had anything horrible happen that I have needed to call and summon my partner to me.

Yet.

Breathing calmly, I watch my breath turn to steam in front of me.

Turning sharply in the direction of the sound of a fallen ice branch snapping under something or someone's foot, as I turn my breath leaves me in a rush as I sigh in relief as it's only a lone wildoe stag; its frost-bitten wispy tipped ears pricked forward and its smoke eyes watching and waiting.

Before I manage to turn away from the stag, I hear the voices.

Their voices. Within the trees.

"Get her Now!" Someone barks from behind amongst the trees. Never turning to look, I run for my life in the other direction.

Sprinting as fast as I can to get away from them as they chase after me, I only have enough time to turning my head quickly to get a glimpse of them. The first thing I notice is there's no brawlers just a group of humanoid and pantherinae bakugan chasing me.

I won't be able to outrun or fight these guys for long.

"Shadow sprint", I murmur to myself grasping my ice blue crystal necklace in my left hand, as it changes colour to a rich blood red before it disappears within my body. My sprint increases as my strides become lighter with each step, running into the trees they should hopefully give me a little bit of cover at least, but I'll never be able to outrun them.

Even if I manage to get away from them now, they'll track and hunt me down like a predator hunting its next prey. Running swiftly through the trees, my enemies are already on my tail again.

Groaning, I push myself to run faster and harder in hopes to gain more distance so they can't grab me, that idea soon dwindles as the small five-man group of bakugan crashed through the ice tree forest in desperate hope of capturing me.

Glancing up at the trees I get a stupid idea to climb up the limbs of one and hide within its crystal canopy, it's a silly idea because they'd capture me before I ever got to the leaves.

Inwardly shaking my head, I focus onward at the task at hand, while my mind tries to come up with the best solution of escape. The shadows could hide me but they'd sniff me out, hiding in the snow wouldn't work because my clothing would give me away; black clothes and white snow equal a bad idea.

Grumbling, the temperature drops below minus more, partly freezing my exposed skin and making my breath smoke viciously.

Flicking my eyes in the direction that another shadow looms, it shifts behind one of the giant ice trees and the flash of metal catches my eyes attention. _Assassin?_

Changing directions, I head towards the shadow in hope that it's who I think it is. Feeling my energy vanishing, I push myself until I'm in hearing range of the shadow. The shadow's eyes are the same colour as Assassin and the bright golden eyes smile at me before turning their attention to the enemies leaking behind me.

"Please keep them busy for me Assassin" mumbling as I run past him catching his smile. The next sound I hear is a cry of shock and crashing sounds as Assassin keeps them occupied as I disappear. Running behind a tree for cover and placing my gloved hands against the freezing bark, I whisper against the tree willing and summon a shadow portal. It soon appears swirling with life as black gold ribbons swirling outside the opening.

Jumping through the portal while the chaos continues behind me, Assassin helps me to get away from my enemies. The portal teleports me into the opening mouth of a dark cave with crystal icicles dripping down from the top of the caves mouth giving the impression of teeth.

Walking inside the temperature of the cave isn't much different from the temperature outside, but at least though I'm away from the blizzard winds. Peeling off my back pack attached to my waist, I sit on the stony cold ground of the cave as I rummage through the back pack looking for an energy bar or something that isn't frozen.

I'm so hungry I haven't eaten a proper meal in over. . . I don't know how long five, six months, I've lost so much weight in that time too. My stomach growls yearning for something full of energy and warm in my stomach to keep me warm so I don't freeze to death in this blizzard climate.

Frowning down at the last half of frozen energy and nutrition bar in my cold gloved hands, it's the last bar I have to survive on until I buy more food. Curling up into a ball against the cold cave wall, I pull my cloak tightly around me to keep my warmth within my body. Eating the last half of frozen bar packet, I slowly chewing hoping to try and decrease my hunger.

Swallowing the last of the frozen bar, I scrunch the rubbish up and stuffing it back into my back pack before resting my head against my knees breathing softly until I fall into a restless sleepless state.

Cracking my tired heavy eye lids open and waiting for my eyes to adjust to my surrounds. I find myself curled up tightly on the cold hard floor of the cave as the icicles hang above me dripping water down from their points, encircling me before I notice the chill of the cold air biting at my skin. My black cloak flared out behind me on the ground.

Shifting my cloak to cover my freezing body and groaning as my stiff limbs try to flex and retract painful. Huffing out sharply when my finally decide to sit up and stretch my arms over my head, rolling my neck and shoulders feeling all tensing and tightness slowly loosen little by little as my blood slowly circulars the blood around my body.

Pushing myself up with my hands on my thighs, my back aches like an old woman's from sleeping on the hard uncomfortable ground. Stretching my legs and the rest of my body to get the blood circulating around my joints again it feels good to be off the ground.

Glazing outside, the blizzard still rages on whipping the snow high in the sky and falling back down like tears. Picking up my back pack and clipping it back around my waist. I pull the hood over my face with just enough covering my eyes that I can see the ground and the bases of the trees.

Braving for the blizzard outside and grabbing my cloak in my freezing hands, I venture out into the blizzard hoping to get to the Sentinelian city of Whitebourne under the cover of the blizzard undetected.

* * *

I keep one hand held tight onto my hood to cover my face, the other hand pulling my cloak closer around my body trying to fly away in the wind. The cold air beats at my cheeks making them red icy cold; my skin feels like it's going to draw blood from this wind.

Looking up every so often into the distance, I can just see the outline of the city beyond this blizzard with a protective barrier surrounding the city. The roaring winds rage as I force my eyes downwards to prevent the wind doing a lot of damage, my foot-steps are slow and clumsy as I struggle against the wind. Breathing slowly and deeply through my nose and out my mouth; I feel icicles forming in my nose.

Everything is snow white; nothing can be seen through the blizzard winds of white. The ice trees are blended in but the ice trees won't shatter or break, they've been through these blizzards for hundreds and thousands of years.

Whitebourne looks like a city of glass which is partly true, the walls and structures are built of the purest clearest ice, giving the illusion that nothing exists out here among the snow and ice trees.

Walking through the barrier of the city that divides the blizzard from the delicate city, the temperature and weather changes dramatically, I end up having to give myself a minute or two to adjust to the conditions.

The cool gentle breeze within the dome like glass city is beautiful as it grazes against my frost bitten skin without damaging my skin any further. Looking up at the central pillar it looms overhead like a bird looms over the land as it flies, at the heart of the central pillar is a diamond shining brightly against the white snow.

Letting go of my cloak around me, I head off into the heart of the city in search for food and an inn to hopefully get some sleep in. The streets rush by in a blur of crystal white; as the ice furies going about with their daily life without any worry of the world around them and the chaos that may be raging on out of their sights on this lonely planet.

Their tall graceful ice like figures move freely, their skin tight clothing is all the covers them against the freezing cold but then again the cold doesn't bother them.

Weaving in and out of the long curving streets the scenery is beautiful, even in its crystal like form. Sneaking glances at the food stalls most of the food I can't eat or the sellers just won't sell to me.

' _Stubborn as expected before I'm not one of them_.'

Looking around in some of the streets off the ice cover road an inn in one of the side streets appeals to me, looking in both directions I slowly make my way down the side street. The sign swings smoothly on its hinges with the name " _Stapled Winged Stag_ ".

Looking over the building, the walls are a crisp foggy grey crystal with sleek pearl white trimmings around the front door and windows on the upper floor. Multiply icicles hang from the windows and the doors.

Softly touching the light blue crystal around my neck, it's cool against my fingers telling me there is no sign of danger in or around this inn that it can detect; but the necklace has a mind of its own and occasionally challenges me. It cool embrace gives me some comfort, grabbing the cold door handle I go inside.

"Can I help you little one?" one of waiter's insides the inn asks politely.

Startled I look up at the waiter that called me out. "Yeah, I want to stay in a room for tonight and hopefully if I can get something hot that I can eat, please." I smile up at the too kind ice fury waiter.

I look around the room everything is carefully and skilfully made of ice, from the artworks on the walls to the bar tables and kitchen in the background. The air in here is cold, but warmer than it is outside. Most of the chairs are filled with people chattering and laughing, with a relax atmosphere.

"Okay little one, come this way please. I'll get everything sorted out for you." He insisted.

Before walking to the bar and telling the bar keeper that he'll be back soon and that he's taking the little lady to a room for her to stay in for the night.

Easing my cloak hood off of my head to reveal my face and have another look around. No one in the whole inn takes notice that I'm not an ice fury or that I'm even there. Most people would have at least noticed me and looked at me for a glimpse.

Turning back to look at the waiter, he is waiting at staircase for me. "This way Miss." He politely insists.

Paying no heed to hesitating I casually follow him up the staircase to the second floor where he shows me to my room and opens the door for me. Wandering in and having a look at the room it very lovely.

The bed is made of solid ice with an animal pelt draped over it, the window is large and open, with a trunk at the end of the bed to put any of my gear in.

"This room is very lovely thank you". I remarked running my gloved fingers over the ice.

"I'll be back soon with your food, I hope you settle in and relax" he chimed before shutting the door behind him, but I caught the glimpse of the smirk on his face before he finally shut the door.

 _This is bad; I really I shouldn't have come here._ I think to myself.

 ***Flashback***

"Alina, when you are on Sentinel you need to be careful. That planet and race are one of the few races directly linked to 'Him' and will unwilling serve 'him'. You mustn't, no matter how hungry or how cold you are don't at any time eat the food the people in the inns give you.

"If the ice furies don't give you any attention not even a glance at you, then you need to leave. They'll all know about us and those beings won't hesitate to harm you."

Shiver's scales shift and shine as the soft moon light hits them as she turns her head towards me. Her crystal clear blue eyes are hard and serious before she turns back to watching the night sky.

* **End Flashback***

Walking around the room slowly running my fingers over everything I act as normal as possible, wondering if there is a camera somewhere hidden in this room watching me. Looking around through the window; which has no latches or opening, with the glass city surrounding me it's so gorgeous, but I won't be staying here much longer.

Looking over my shoulder as the waiter brings some warmish food into this room he sets it down on the bed. By the time I feel like turning around and walk over to the bed he's still standing in the room watching me and smiling.

"Thank you for the warm food. You can go back to work now." I advised him, watching him closely.

Nodding, he finally makes his way out of the room and shuts the door. Sitting there for a few moments I make sure that he's left before heading over to the door and checking to see if the door's locked. Not to my surprise it is.

Eyeing the food on the tray my stomach growls loudly. Grabbing and sniff the bread on the tray, I stuff it into my back pack.

Carefully lining myself up with the window and my back against the door I push off and sprint at the window, gritting my teeth I wait for the pain to hit me. The ice shatters and falling below me and I manage to land and slide on the neighbouring rooftop before stopping myself from getting propelled off. Dusting myself off, I make my way along the rooftops.

The people move freely below, no one suspects me or even notices as I hop from roof to roof with ease in this beautiful ice glass city. Not long after I'd jumped through the window of that inn, I heard the commotion behind in the direction of the inn.

"Guess they aren't happy", I quietly laugh to myself.

Humming to myself and easily stepping along the edges of the roofs without any fear of falling; its calming not having to worry at the moment for being caught by those people.

Feeling the presence of the moon high in the sky, I stare up at its sweet features smiling to myself I close my eyes and hold my necklaces feeling a wave of pure calmness wash over me. The noise of people chattering pulls me out of my calm state of mind though.

Cracking my eyelids open and sending a pointed-dagger look in the direction of the chattering below me, what I see surprises me. Smirking, I crouch as low as I can on the rooftop and listen to their quiet chit-chatting.

"I seriously can't believe you lost that stupid girl! The king is going to kill you slowly after he kills all your family before your eyes." The venom of their voices fills the cold air as a group of four men all from different races, shove the waiter against the cold hard wall.

"She didn't seem like much of anything. She just looked like a stupid human girl; I didn't think she'd be strong enough to jump through a window of ice." The waiter cried.

As he's pinned against the wall, one of the other guys standing next to the leader who's got the waiter pinned and punches the waiter continuously in the stomach over and over again before they release him. He doubles-over in pain and watch him slide down to ground.

"You don't know what that girl is capable of and we needed her badly! And yet you let her get away. I'd rather kill you myself, but that is for the king to do it himself. He'll happily enjoy killing you slowly. If we capture that child, we'll almost have all the pieces." The leader of the group sneered with acid.

"Sir, we need to destroy the Bakugan Battle Brawlers as well before they bother to get involved in our plans. I'll quickly go and sent a message to our king telling him what happened." A humanoid like person with lizard like eyes and scales running up her arms and neck with two small fins of either side of her head, she runs off down the alley way before disappearing into the street full of people.

Before the other's leave they kick the already down ice fury waiter a couple more times for enjoyment before stalking off. Staring down at the guy as he hugs he's stomach with blood seeping from his mouth. I finally stand up, rummage through my back pack and grabbing the bread out, before toss it into the alley at the waiter.

Once the bread hits the ground and breaks up slightly, he tilts his face upwards over the wall until he sees me, standing there. My black cloak floats gently around me with wisps of hair as I glare at him with my purple eyes. He face is shocked with surprise and horror as I stand there looking down at him. Blood drips down from his forehead as well as he stares.

Turning my back to the waiter, I walk off into the city over the rooftops and make my way around seeking anymore information that may linger here in this frozen city.

* * *

Days slowly passed in the Whitebourne, the days were chilly inside the dome but the nights were still freezing cold; not as cold as they were outside in the dome in the harsh conditions but still freezing nevertheless.

After the incident at the 'Stapled Winged Stag' inn, news spread quickly throughout the city, even if the city is miles long just as it is wide. However, by the time nightfall every citizen knew about my existence and we're willing to find me for an honourable bounty was placed on my head if I was captured alive; the transparent iridescent flyers were posted up on literally every single wall, window and sign right around the city.

No inn or person would take me into their home as a guest now or let me buy food from them.

Leaning back against one of the many frozen rooftops, the frozen roof against my back slowly seeps its coldness through both my cloak and winter clothes; slightly chilling my skin beneath. Resting my head on one of my gloved hands I stare thoughtlessly up into the night sky, while pulling the cloak tighter around myself to keep warm as a breezes blows in.

Over the days I'd spent here the full moon vanished from my sight as it does on most planets and won't be coming back around for a while. Even so, the night sky on Sentinel is still very beautiful, as an aurora borealis just like on Earth fills the night sky shinning a faint rainbow of colour on everything.

Closing my eyes an enjoying the breeze and darkness, I feel almost at home with myself; almost but never totally. The noises of people chattering, laughing and music from the main market behind me slowly fade from my consciousness and sleep washes over my mind, body and soul.

Peace radiates from my necklaces and slowly eases my mind to rest, but I don't dwindle off to sleep just yet, even if my mind is foggy from the lack of sleep and food I know for a fact that I can't sleep yet because I'm out in the open too much.

Lying there on the rooftop gentle snow starts to fall through the city's dome barrier, one snowflake lands on my nose causing me to sneeze and smile. Sitting up I reach my hand out to the snowflakes and watch as a few gather in my gloves and slowly melt over a short amount of time.

Looking at the scenario around me, everything seems lovely but something's off. The casual every night market still has the same atmosphere as it's had since I first arrive here, but I can sense something looking and coming for me in the shadows.

' _They thinking they can seek me out in the middle of the night, predicting I'm asleep just because I'm human. Ridiculous!'_

Lightly touching the ice blue crystal on my necklace while closing my eyes and extending my senses as far as possible for any nearby danger, I murmur to myself "Eyes of unseen shadows." Quickly opening my eyes after murmuring the command, ice blue light erupts from my eyes for a moment. The light can easily give off my location for the moment it appears if they spot it but it's worth the danger to see what's lurking in the darkness beyond my natural eyesight.

Raising my arms in front of myself, they waver as dark shadows weave their way around and over me slowly but beautifully like non-harmful flames. Peeking over the crest of the roof and looking at the night market beyond, it shimmers white, yellow and grey from the lights, market stall and the people as they casually go on with their business.

Focusing my attention back to the city behind me, it doesn't take very long before my eyes catch the flicker of multiply faint blue shapes moving in my direction. Some of the shapes resemble humanoids while others are small sphere shape; most likely ice furies or the guys that I encountered in the alley beating the poor waiting the other day, while droids trying to track me down.

They must have spotted that flash of ice blue light from me and want to investigate what the light was.

Crouching against the roof, carefully and slowly as possible to not disturb the faint snow or make any noise I make my way across to the other rooftop next to the one I'm on, while trying to keep my eyes on the ice blue figures as they close in.

Within a short amount of time of slowly crouching and creeping across the rooftops along the market, I manage to reach the end of the market where the stalls stop and the sleep of the city begins. Looking around, the ice blue figures have changed direction are and still heading towards me and their numbers have increased from a handful to possible twenty or so humanoid figure that are coming from both sides.

Inwardly groaning and taking I deep breath, I might not be able to get away from this many people but this time I don't mind fighting back against them.

Standing up on the edge of the last rooftop in the night market I jump, roll, crouch, check the figures surrounding me to see their locations; even through the buildings I can still see their faint icy blue colour because I've identified that they and any soldiers that are patrolling the city are my enemies, I start running into the darkness of the city where there are no lights and everyone is sleeping.

It doesn't take long for the effect of me noticing them to kick in and the chase to begin. Before I jumped down from that rooftop, I already organised the plan I was going use against them but that needed me to get them all out in the open; like the city's square. Once out in the open they'll be easy to deal with.

Focusing ahead, two ice blue figures are walking down an alleyway which opens up onto the road I'm running down and that an alleyway I need to take to get to the square faster. Keeping tabs on the two soldiers, I reach back into my cloak to mind my slim fanny-pack and pull out two small but harmless sleep darts, holding them in between my fingers I get ready to throw them.

Using the momentum, I gained from running, I turn my feet sidewards and slide across the icy road into the front of the alleyway and throw the small sleep darts at the soldiers as they notice me. The darts aim true and strikes them in the arms and it doesn't take very long for the soldiers to collapse on the ground unconscious and sound sleep next together.

Running pass, them, they look better asleep than awake.

Without having to look behind me, I can feel the presences of the other figures chasing me above the alleyway on the rooftops. Silent but no good as assassins if they can't disperse the atmosphere that surrounds them.

Turning down another corner, I can faintly see the soft yellow of the ice trees with the Eyes of unseen shadow vision just up ahead but ice blue figures loom in that direction as well.

I investigated the square the other day, there are very few trees in the square and the tree that are there circle around the perimeter of the square which leaves the centre wide open with space to move. Running, I flick my eyes up towards the roofs and spot five ice furies on either side, looking down at me and looking in the direction they are running.

Sprinting through the trees and into the centre of the square, the ice furies chasing me all spread out among themselves as their friends appear from behind them and circle around, creating no way to escape; that's if I wanted to anyway.

Looking at each of the ice furies, the guys I spotted from the other day are here as well stranding among them. The lizard-fish girl stands off to the side crouched on the ground, while the others; a humanoid being with multiply teeth sticking out of its circular mouth with a tongue like a snakes and gold eyes, another being has two ram horns curling around his ears with fur creeping up his face.

The second to last being is the tallest out of the group; even taller than most of the Ice Furies, a horn sticks out its forehead as well the bud of what should be a wing, bird talons for hands and feet and one eye closed over.

The leader of the group human body wise but he wears a white and red mask that looks like its crying and has cream hair. His clothing is dark but not black and he's fully covered.

In sync the ice furies each drew their swords from the scabbard at their waist belts, holding them steadily in front. Long and thin, the swords closely resemble an o katana as mist swirls from and around each individual blade.

Standing off to the side behind the ice fury soldiers, the lizard-fish girl is crouched on the ground holding weapon that resembles both a bow and a heavy duty twin-blade sword. The handle is made from some kind of leather material, while the metal is green with red strips etched into the blade and a thin spider web like string slightly bends the blades back at the tips making a bow. Her bow arm is relaxed but her eyes are intently watching my every move like a hawk.

Standing in the centre of the city square the snow falls heavier and the ice tree are still and silent with no wind as they line the border, protecting any stand-byers from getting mixed up in the combat. Breathing deeply my breathe fogs and my nerves disappear with any worry or concern.

Slowly I crouch down to the ground placing my hands up in the air and cast my face downwards while closing my eyes. The group of mismatch beings all laugh at me, the leader even calls out that I am pathetic just as that waiter said and doesn't understand why they had to be so careful when trying to capture me.

I can sense the ice fury's stay in a circle around me, no moving but not expecting anything to happen before I'm captured and in chains. The snake-guy, ram, horn-wing and the leader make their way towards me showing no concerns that I might fight back.

Smiling, I mumble to my necklace in an ancient language just as they get into hearing range.

"Whatcha…. hiss…. mumbling about girly…. hiss?" The snake-guy asks just about to crouch down in front of me. Smiling, the shadows surrounding me draw strength from the darkness as their energy flows into my muscles and bones.

"This will be fun," I snicker before looking up at the snake-guy smiling as my eyes radiate ice blue light.

' _That always seems to get them stunned I swear._ '

Dropping my arms, I grab his head and slam it on my knee as I drive it upwards. Releasing my grip, I swinging my right leg around as it connects into the side of his face, groaning, he slams into the cold ground.

Spinning and standing up, legs spread a hips width apart and hands fisted, I'm prepared to fight. Surveying the soldiers and bounty hunts, the fury soldiers quickly close in and the bounty hunts wait to see if they can capture me.

Ducking out of the way as the first ice fury lunges forward, I swing around and grabbing his frozen hand twisting his wrist I bring my freehand down into is arm forcing his hand to release. As the sword fall, my elbow collides into his chest winding him.

Leaping back as more fury's jump in protecting their friend and wield their sword, swiftly putting out multiply sleep darts in both hands, I throw them in each direction easily defeating the nearest ones. The sleep dart will wear off in a couple of hours.

Driving out of the way as more swords are swung at me; evading as many as possible some do slice my clothing at the shoulders and legs, lucky none have scratched my cheek yet. Dropping to the ground, I plant my feet into one of their stomach forcing them back into each other. Rolling out the way a sword just misses my arm.

Flipping up and tossing paralysing darts at the furies looming over me, they freeze unable to move. Slithering pass, the last few standing furies' put up most of the fight. Their skills for attuned and their speed faster.

' _Most likely their fresh recruits_.' I think, slowly but managing to take down the last few tougher furies'.

Kicking a fury's sword from his hand, the whistling sound of something flying catching my senses before the ice cold feeling of metal slices through my skin and clothing radiates through my body as the freezing air kissing my skin.

Jumping, spinning and kicking I knock the fury out cold, landing on one knee I check the arrow wound on my shoulder. It's a deep graze but it'll heal. Pulling the sleeve down over the wound, I focus solely on knocking that girl out.

Spinning, kicking, punching, evading and throwing darts the last of the furies are either asleep or paralysed. The sound of arrows comings forces me sidewards to avoid them. Sliding behind a tree, the arrows imbed themselves into the tree with a thunk.

Taking a deep breath, I peek around the trunk. The bounty hunters make their way towards the tree while unsheathing their weapons. The snake-guy wields two long and gold murgleis like sword with a white substance lining the blades; some kind of poison perhaps. The ram-guy drags a cleaver with a ball and chain, the ground shrieks as it's dragged along. The eagle dude doesn't carry anything but his talons would be dangerous.

Their leader stands back watching, nothing in his hands but he could easily be hiding something somewhere; which makes him the most dangerous.

Pulling my head in quickly another arrow flies pass barely missing my face. Looking up at the ice tree, I silently climb into its icy branches and wait for them to turn up.

The ram will be dangerous because he'll be able to throw his cleave while the snake-guy might be deadly if those blades of his pierce my skin. Then there the lizard-fish girl which her bow, if I can keep close to the other hunters while attacking she won't shoot I hope.

Calming my heart rate down and breathing while focusing my mind and energy, the cleaver flies in out of nowhere and collides into the ice trees base causing it to crack. The cleaver's pulled back and they all appear around the trees base.

"Where'd that girl go?" the ram-guy grumbles, no pleased.

As the eagle dude looks upwards, I drop down onto the ram-guy's head, grabbing his horns before stabbing a handful of sleep darts into his neck hard and jump before he falls. Sprinting out into the open, the snake-guy easily catches up.

Dodging each of his strikes as fast as possible, it's hard because of his speed. Spinning down to take out his legs, he jumps back as talons come down. Rolling backwards out of hands reach, the feet talons lash out and shallowly glide across my cheek. Hissing, I throw darts at him but he sweeps them off with his talons.

Something semi-wet slides up my cheek before I realise it's the snakes tongue and he mutters "Yummy". Glaring at him with dagger eyes, I grab his tongue, pull and kick him fair and square in the chest, causing him to become short of breath before sticking paralysing and sleep darts into his hands.

Grabbing his murgleis blades, I throw them as the eagle dude rushes forward. One pierces his shoulder and the other his left shin causing him to fall. Turning my attention elsewhere, arrows start swooshing past.

Spinning around, their leader looms over me, reaching back into my cloak I swiftly pull out my black and red handled dagger as it connects with his spear. Pushing against it, I manage to jump back out of reach.

"You're rather strong to be able to take my men out. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't human." His voice is smooth like well-oiled leather and full of authority.

"The last time I checked I was definitely human." I chime, before shooting forward and the shriek out metal against metal fills the air around us.

Dagger against spear, the lizard-fish girl constantly releases arrows every time we break apart. He's strong, fast and has a good defence and offense. Continuously dodging, slicing, defending and advancing, my muscles slowly start to ach from the stain and pressure he bring down and across with each of his strikes.

Sneering, I lung forward pretending to aim high for his abdomen as his spear comes across blocking his abdomen and slicing through the air for my arms and breasts. Letting my legs buckle before the blade is within range, sliding along the icy ground on my stomach before summersaulting up; using my hands and feet. Sliding to a stop on my feet in front of the Lizard girl, her bow blades drawn and notched with an arrow.

Closely watching the muscles in her and the twitch, ready to either release, relax or to swing. Relaxing and breathing deeply slowly, I grab the arrows point within my right hand, shoving it sideways using the momentum to spin myself, grabbing a sleep dart and pricking her in the back of the neck.

Releasing the arrow, it cuts the thick glove slightly as the lizard girl collapses onto the ground in a very non-elegant way.

Turning back to the last man; half man standing, he doesn't look surprised at all, if anything he looks disappointed in his comrade.

"Pity we aren't fighting on the same side, I bet you could replace all of my comrades." He chuckles not caring.

Throwing some useless darts, he uses his spear and easily knocks the darts away without much of a sweat.

"Oh come on. All you have to do is answer my questions and we can pretend this didn't happen you know." I grumble, watching him as he stalks around.

"That would be too boring and no fun mortal. Let's dance a little while longer, shall we. I'll lead." A wry like grin appears, just as he lunges.

Leaping back and dancing around his strikes, it's nearly impossible to get close enough to jab a dart in somewhere; but at some point he will mess up by either slipping or becoming unbalanced. One way or another this fight will end.

Carefully watching, the slightly shifts and movements of his muscles beneath his clothing, it's easy to see he's not tiring and won't be for a while yet. Moving as swift as possible with my legs sluggish to get out of the way as the spear circles around his body and preparing to lung again, a fault appears in his feet placements.

Sliding around and under the blade, as his body moves the weight is unbalanced. Sliding close up that the blade has trouble reaching, I slip a paralysing dart into the soft arc of his knee joint. As he falls he unexpectedly falls backwards. ' _So heavy, I swear he fell backwards on purpose.'_

Slithering out from underneath the guy, I casually look around for anyone that is still conscious.

* * *

Glancing at the still conscious eagle dude, I casually walk over to him before sitting down beside him.

"You're going to tell me everything you know or you'll be in a lot of pain." Pulling out a pain dart, I hold it over his thigh and watching him closely.

"I'll never tell you anything, mortal." He squawks out as the pain dart slides into his skin causing him to yell.

"We'll see." I sweetly answer before removing it, yet holding it threateningly.

After a couple of time, he spills everything about what's going to happen on Earth and other plans to capture us. After hearing enough, I ease a sleep dart into his thigh and he falls asleep peacefully finally at ease.

Wiping my frozen blood off my cheek and rubbing my arms to warm them as the cold air seeping in through some of the tears. I walk off in the direction I came from and slowly climb over the rooftops, making my way back to the soon to be if not already empty market to retrieve my backpack.

* * *

Looking around carefully to make sure that everyone in the night market has left to investigate the commotion in the city square, I skilfully ease myself down the gentle slope of the rooftop as it looms over a food stall belong me with food that I can eat.

Dropping behind the stall and peeking into the stall, it's empty and the whole market is silent. Just the aurora borealis and the lanterns in the market are alive per se for the time being. Creeping up the three ice stairs into the stall, the marvellous lanterns make everything in the once full market sparkle against the ice.

Rummaging through the food in the stall, I take out what looks to be misshaped apples. Closely looking at them before rubbing them against my cloak's sleeve, I smell where I rubbed them to make sure that no poison has coated the apples skin. After grabbing a small armful of apples I quickly shove them into the backpack. Looking both ways to check if anyone is back yet, I jump out the ice stalls customer window.

I enjoy the last few minutes of Sentinel, Whitebourne, before I leave and head off to my new destination. The lights, stalls and the falling snow would all look amazingly beautiful if I just had a camera to capture everything. The market filled with lanterns and precisely carved ice stalls, with the snow falling giving the impression of a winter wonderland and in the background the aurora borealis weaving its way in the night sky.

Sighing, I really regret not bring a camera just for this one photo, ' _Maybe one day I'll come back and take it.'_

Carving this scene into my mind, I turn away and leave this world behind.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene. Hopefully as i get back into writing the fight scenes will get better. :)

R&R Thanks :)


End file.
